In A Year's Time
by Ginger1008
Summary: What will happen when Nina dissapears for a year's time? What secrets has she been keeping?
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year. I really miss her. They keep telling me that she won't return. I refuse to believe them even though I haven't heard from her since she left.

You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Fabian. Fabian Rutter. A year ago my girlfriend Nina Martin left. None of us from Anubis have heard from her since. Where she went and why she left is still a mystery. All we know is this.

_*Flashback*_

_I was in the common room waiting for Nina to wake up so we could eat breakfast together. I was beginning to wonder where she could be because she was usually awake by now. Suddenly Amber came running downstairs in her pajamas._

" _Fabian! Have you seen Nina? She is not in our room and all her stuff is gone?" Amber yelled frantically._

_I was starting to worry._

" _No. Let's go ask Trudy where she is,'' I replied calmly._

_We walked into the kitchen to find Trudy making breakfast. Amber then proceeded to ask Trudy the same question as she asked me._

" _Why no I have not. Lets go have a look in your room Amber," Came Trudy's reply._

_When we went into Amber and /nina's room there was note addressed to me that lay on her bare mattress. It read:_

_Dear Fabian,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. But I am leaving Anubis for awhile. I can't bear for you to see me like this. I have to let you be happy. I know this letter doesn't say much but I will return in a year with some answers for you._

_From,_

_Nina_

_P.S. I love you._

_*End of Flashback*_

So now here I am. Its been a year and she hasn't called or e-mailed since. Just when I lost all hope I heard Trudy say the most wonderful thing.

"Nina!"


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a year. I'm going back.

If you're wondering who I am my name is Nina. Nina Martin. A lot has changed in a year's time. I now have a huge secret.

I'm going back to Anubis today. The only thing is, I'm not going alone. The twins are coming with me.

Their names are Sarah and Emily. Sarah has hazel eyes and light brown hair. Emily's eyes and hair are dark brown. To everyone else they are the orphans that my Gran adopted. Gran and myself were the only ones who knew the truth. Then Gran died two months ago. Now its just Sarah, Emily, and I. We're our own little family which is actually true because Sarah and Emily are my daughters.

It all started last year about three weeks after prom. That was the call. My Gran was sick. I was going to leave as soon as I got the call but everyone begged me to stay. I planned to but then I found out that I was pregnant. It was all too much. I had to leave. So that's what I did. I went back to America. Back to Gran.

After Gran died, the money got tight. Eventually we were evicted. Coming back to Anubis was my last option. So I called and told Mr. Sweet what happened. He said that we would work it out and that I could get my scholarship back. So now that is how I got here. I was standing outside Anubis house for the first time in a year.

As I walked inside, I was greeted by Trudy.

"Nina!" Trudy exclaimed. Trudy already knew about the twins coming with me. She just didn't know I am their mother.

I put the twin' carriers down behind me and gave Trudy a hug. Over Trudy's shoulder I could see Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy coming down the stairs. After Trudy released me, I was bombarded with questions by the girls. Unfortunately they were a little too loud and woke up Sarah and Emily who started crying from their carriers behind me. They were all shocked into silence.

My first thought when I picked up the twins was: Well I guess I have some explaining to do…


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

They all just stared at me. It would have been completely silent if it were not for the piercing cries of Sarah and Emily. I knew if I was going to explain I would have to get the twins to calm down first. I knew there was only one way to get them to calm down when they were both crying. I had to sing to them. The only problem was that all the girls were staring at me. Well I should say they were still staring at me. I needed to be alone to sing to them. I finally got an idea.

"I'm going to take them for some fresh air," I quickly stated then headed onto the porch.

Once I was sure that we were alone on the porch out front I began to sing to them.

_Your little hands wrapped around my fingerAnd it's so quiet in the world tonightYour little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreamingSo I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night lightTo you, everything's funnyYou got nothing to regretI'd give all I have, honeyIf you could stay like thatOh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upJust stay this littleOh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow upIt could stay this simpleI won't let nobody hurt youWon't let no one break your heartNo, no one will desert youJust try to never grow up, never grow up_

After I finished Sarah and Emily were fast asleep once again. I turned around to go back inside and almost dropped the babies when I saw Fabian standing there. Neither one of us said anything. We just stood there for a long time staring at each other. It was like the world didn't exist. It was only us.

We were brought back to reality when Amber came outside to check on me. I said I was fine and walked back into the house without saying a word to Fabian.

I couldn't help but laugh when I walked back into house. Joy, Patricia, and Mara were still in the same position as when I left. They still stood there with their jaws dropped staring straight ahead. I figured I would take this as an opportunity. I needed to talk to Amber anyway.

I turned to her and said, "Amber could we go and talk somewhere please?"

She just nodded happily and led me upstairs.

***Break* **

Once the door to our room was shut Amber was the first to speak.

"Nina, before you go make up some story about the twins, don't because I know they are yours 'cause Sarah is like the baby version of you," was what she said like it was no big deal.

I was totally shocked. I mean I love Amber and I don't want to be mean but since when was she smart. I mean I'm not saying she was dumb but she was never the sharpest pencil in the box if you know what I mean. I guess I was quiet for a while because before I could reply, she continued.

"Earth to Nina," but she actually remembered to be quiet for Sarah and Emily.

Right then and there I told her the story. No the fake one, but the truth. I told her starting with the phone call and ended with Fabian out side. I left out the singing part though. Then she answered the question I wasn't even sure I knew the answer to.

"Who is their father?" She asked simply.

I took a deep breath and told her the truth.

"Well," I started, " the truth is that I don't really know."

She stared at me. Just sat there and stared at me. So explained.

I really don't know who the twins' father is it could be one of two people. One of which I don't even know. Let me explain. The reason I don't know one of the two people is because the day I got the phone call I went to the burnt elm in the woods. I cried there for hours. It was dark when I finally calmed down. That's when It happened. I went to get up and go back to the house and a man came out of nowhere and he attacked me. I don't like to talk about it so I didn't go into detail, but Amber got the message. Not even Gran knew about the attack. I didn't want to upset her so I just told her it was Fabian, who is the other possibility. That happened after prom. We were all kinda drunk and you get the rest. After I finished telling Amber I was close to tears. Amber just hugged me and told me everything was alright.

After I calmed down we all headed downstairs to find everyone seated in the common room waiting patiently. For me to come down. So Amber and I went in and I told them the fake story. The only thing is I think Fabian can tell something is off but even if he does he did not say anything. I hope I can keep this secret…


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to give a special thank you to innocent blusher. I love to read reviews and they encourage me to keep writing. The same goes to anyone else who reviewed. Your reviews encourage me to continue. Thank you! =] **

Nina's POV

2 months later….

Things have been going great since I explained my 'story'. No one has figured it out. I thought I could stop worrying about things. Boy was I wrong.

One day we were all just sitting in the common room doing our own thing. I was sitting on the couch with Sarah and Emily sitting on either side of me. Then Sarah said her first word.

"Momma!" Sarah exclaimed.

Everyone dropped what they were doing to look at the little girl. Amber stepped in and saved me.

"She probably just heard it on the T.V." Amber stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to their work. But of course Emily had to join in on the fun. It was her turn to talk.

"Momma!" Emily exclaimed.

Once again everyone stopped and looked at the little girl.

I simply stated, "They like to copy each other."

Once again everyone went back to their homework. But they decided to make known their point they knew I am their mother. They always have. So they told everyone else.

"Momma!" They screamed but this time they pointed directly at me. They kept repeating the word over and over again while pointing at me. Everyone was now looking at the scene. No one knew what to say so I made the first move.. I picked up the twins and darted. I didn't know where I was going. But I knew I had to go somewhere quiet. I took them to the only place I could think of. I took them to the old Sibuna meeting place in the clearing in the woods by the burnt elm. Once we got there I sat down on my old stump with the twins in my lap and started singing to them to try to calm them down.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

Once I finished the song they were totally calm. But this was all becoming too much. All the secrets and lies were finally getting to me. I broke down. Of course when I got upset, Sarah and Emily got upset. So I stopped crying and sang to them again. When I finished for the second time, I heard clapping. I turned my head around to see Amber standing there with tears in her eyes. She came over and sat down next to me on the stump and gave me a hug.

"Nina," she started, " I didn't know that you could sing."

"Well that's because I can't really sing that well so I don't let people hear me," I stated.

The truth is I know that I can sing and I know I'm a decent singer too. The real reason why I don't sing in front of anyone besides the twins is because the last person ever sang in front of was my mom. We used to sing together all the time. It was the most special thing we shared. Its hard for me to even sing now because it makes me think of my mom. The only reason I sing to the twins is because its what my mom used to do to calm me down. I knew it would work for them too. I guess I was staring into space because Amber was clapping her hands in front of my face. When I finally looked at her she spoke.

"Nina, I think you should tell them," Amber said.

I tried to play dumb.

"Tell them what Ams?" I questioned.

"Nina you know what I'm talking about. They should know the truth." Amber replied.

She stood up and offered me a hand. I handed her Emily, then we linked arms and headed back to the house.

***Break***

When we walked into the common room everyone just stared at the four of us. I knew I had to do it now so I started.

"What they said is true," I told them.

Everyone just gave me questioning looks so I tried again.

"I am their mother," I said.

"WHAT!" They yelled simultaneously.

I searched for the words but I couldn't find them. Amber saw that I was struggling.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Amber whispered.

I simply nodded. Amber handed me Emily started from the beginning just like I had the day I told her. Starting with the phone call and ending the day I came back. She of course left out the part with Fabian on the porch and the part with their father. When she finished most of the girls were close to tears and the boys' jaws were practically hitting the floor. I had a feeling I knew what was next.

"Who's the father," Patricia asked.

I knew it was an innocent question and I knew it was coming but the memories came back all too fast and I slumped to the ground with my body be racked by my stifled sobs. Amber was next to me in seconds comforting me then she asked,

"Do you want me to tell them?"

I barely managed to nod but she got the message. She stood up and told them about both people. When she finished for the second time Fabian came and kneeled next to me on the floor. Instead of yelling at me like I thought he would for keeping this from him, he hugged me and whispered three simple words that I have always anted to hear him say,

" I love you."

I managed to whisper a soft, "I love you too."

We knew we would have to get up and deal with all of this sometime but for those ten minutes we were content in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long for me to post this. I hope this chapter really makes up for you guys waiting so long =] Reviews are appreciated!**

Nina's P.O.V.

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed. It felt good to finally have the twins' secret off my chest. Fabian and I just sat and talked last night after Sarah and Emily went to bed. We decided, after talking for quite some time, that Fabian would just raise the babies as his own. It would cause to much pain if they weren't his. If the twins' father is the man who attacked me, I don't know what I would do.

I looked over at the clock to see it read 6:30 A.M. Sarah and Emily would be up soon. I decided to go downstairs to help Trudy with breakfast. You see, we didn't have classes for another week because it gave everyone time to settle in. This meant I had a whole week to catch up with my housemates before classes began.

Just as I walked out of my room, Sarah and Emily started to cry from their cribs. I turned and walked back into my room where their cribs are for the time being. When I reached the cribs, I scooped each one of them up onto a hip and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

Sarah, in turn, gave me a sweet smile and happily said, "Momma!"

Ever since they had learned the word, they just couldn't say it enough. Of course, Emily repeated her sister's action except it was done it a more quiet and shy manner.

You see Sarah and Emily have changed a bit since we came to Anubis. Obviously, they can talk but their appearances and personalities have changed too.

I guess I'll start with Sarah, considering she is the older of the two. Sarah hair is pin straight and has started to get some blondish streaks in it. Sarah and Emily have a lot of hair for their age. Her eyes have also gotten a greenish tint to them. Sarah's personality is very outgoing and she tends to be louder than her younger sister. She loves to babble and is always looking for something to get into. She loves her daddy, aunts, and uncles.

Emily is the younger and quieter of the two twins. Her dark brown locks are now curly and now have several streaks of a lighter brown in them. Her eyes have gotten to where they aren't hazel but they aren't really that dark anymore. They are more of what most people would call doe brown eyes. Emily is a lot less outgoing than her older twin. While she may not babble, I could swear I can sometimes hear her humming softly to herself. She does like to explore but never tends to wander to far from where myself or one of the other house members is. Although, she tends to cling more to me.

After the girls had said good morning to me, I decided I should get them dressed for the day. I put them each in a pair of jeans. Sarah wore a pink, plaid, long sleeved shirt with her hair in a little ponytail. Emily wore a similar shirt in blue and I braided her hair. I put the girls in the pack and play with a couple of toys while I went to shower.

*Break*

After my shower, I put on a pair of jeans with the Ugg boots Amber had given me as and end of term present last year. For a top, I decided on a U.S.A. Gold Cup t-shirt (I secretly love soccer). I don't really wear any jewelry except for my Eye of Horus necklace which I only take off when I shower.

When I got back to my room, I took a girl on each hip and took them downstairs to see if breakfast was ready.

*Break*

When I got downstairs, most of my housemates were at the table. The only person missing was Amber. She was probably finishing her hair and makeup. I went into the room but no one really noticed as they were busy with breakfast. Mick happened to look up for a second though. The look on his face was priceless and I really wish I had a camera.

With his mouth still full of French toast he said, "You play football?"

That caught everyone's attention. They all looked up from their breakfasts to see what Mick was talking about. To say my housemates were shocked would be an understatement. Well, Fabian wasn't really shocked. There wasn't much he didn't know about me.

As I was bout to answer, Amber came from nowhere and stated, "Well duh."

Mick just rolled his eyes while I amended Amber's statement by saying, "Yeah since I was four."

After that we lapsed into comfortable chatter while we finished our breakfasts. The rest of the day we spent catching up on what had happened since I had left. Though most of my day was spent listening to Amber talk about her trips to Paris.

***Break***

After we had finished catching up, I decided I would go for a walk with Sarah and Emily. I walked around for a little while just getting reacquainted with the campus. Then I decided we would go to the clearing in the woods.

When we got there, I walked slow circles around the clearing reminiscing everything that had happened here. I hummed a soft lullaby as I walked as the girls seemed to be getting sleepy. As I got around the other side of the tree for the third or fourth time I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. I turned around almost as if I was moving in slow motion. A man stood in front of me.

It was my attacker.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so I made this chapter really long because I haven't updated in a while. Sorry__L I loved reading your reviews. They made my day like the one that said: Holy shizzle. It makes me so happy that you are enjoying the story. Thank you all so much for ur great support J I can't wait for season 3, since it was just confirmed. Please review!_

***Nina POV***

My breath hitched. My body tensed. It feels as if the world is moving in slow motion. I hold Sarah and Emily's sleeping forms closer to me with my tensed muscles. HE starts to walk towards us and I feel the adrenaline kick in. "STOP!" I yell so loud that I'm surprised I don't wake my sleeping daughters. My attacker lets out a cruel, menacing laugh. He doesn't stop though. If, anything he moves faster. AS he does this I am moving in the opposite direction. These actions continue for several minutes before he speaks.

"Give me my daughters," he says, "Now!"

"Never." I sneer. He looks angry now. I know I have to get out of here.

"Give me my daughters!" This time, he yells. It's enough to wake up the girls and I hear them start to whimper slightly.

"They aren't even yours," I say, " you aren't their father. As I say this, a plan formulates in my mind. I slowly slide my hand into my back pocket and press the emergency call button on my phone. I know it's a long shot but it's the best I've got. There is now way I could run with the twins in my arms and be fast enough to out run him.

As an answer to my prayers, I make out the barely audible, "911 what's your emergency?"

Then _he _speaks, "Give me the children now or I swear I will attack you again and come back for the next child or children later." I am kind of starting to panic. I know 911 is on the line but since I can't give them my location, they have to track the number. Also, they can't very well drive into the woods so they will have to run to where we are. I must not have been paying close enough attention to his body language because the next thing I know, he is punching me in the face. The force of the blow sends me to the ground and I grip Sarah and Emily tightly, praying they won't be injured. He makes to grab for the girls but I refuse to let him have them. Instead, I bring my feet up and kick him swiftly in the stomach. He tries again though so I kick him in the nose and he crumples to the ground from the pain. I move to stand and I mange to but my face is starting to hurt. Then he grabs my ankle and bends it in a way that ankles aren't supposed to go. I don't cry out in pain. I won't give him that satisfaction. Instead I flex my other leg and twist my body to kick him in the head. I never thought that years of dance classes would help me in a situation like this but, whatever works. Finally I hear faint sirens and the sound of approaching footsteps. The police and paramedics come bursting through the trees with their weapons aimed at my attacker. A look of shock comes over his face as he is handcuffed and read his rites. Then, one of the paramedics approaches me.

"Are you alright miss," she asks.

"I'm fine," I say, " just please check on my daughters. That is actually a lie my face and ankle hurt pretty badly but I let it slide. We make it out of the woods and the nice woman leads us over to the ambulance. Once there, I hear the door of Anubis open. The whole house comes tumbling out the front door, looks of shock evident on their faces. The first to react are Fabian and Amber. They come out of their stupor and begin to sprint to us. The rest of the house follows suit. Amber and Fabian reach me first and simultaneously crush me in a hug and the rest of the house piles on top. I didn't realizze how scared I had been until it was over. At this, I begin to sob into Fabian's shirt. He hugs me tighter immediately.

He whispers, "Shh Nina it's alright. I've got you. It's alright." My sobs cal as do my tears though my eyes are still a bit wet. I look up and give Fabian a watery smile, though it does make my face hurt. We're safe.

I whisper, just so he can hear, "I love you."

"I love you too," is his instantaneous reply.

Just then I hear, "Ms. Martin we finished checking your daughters." I go and scoop them up from the truck and look to the paramedic that helped us. She seems to have read my mind.

She says, "They are perfectly fine. You protected them perfectly when you fell." I smile and nod, happy that my daughters are okay.

A police officer approaches and says, "Ms. Martin, we need you to give us your statement now." I just nod and hand the girls to Fabian. I walk away bust as I do, I hear something that makes me freeze.

"Dada," the twins say in unison. I swear sometime they can read each others minds. I turn around and smile fondly at the scene. Fabian is holding a girl on each arm and is smiling adoringly at them, his little girls. Amber lets out a quiet aww behind them and I chuckle slightly. Then I turn back and resume following the police officer.

***Break***

After I gave my statement, we all made our way back up to the house. I didn't realize how much time had passed because it's time for supper. We have a great supper prepared by Trudy. She also gives me some ice and fusses over me a bit because a bruise has started to form on my face where he hit me. I actually found out his name is Joseph Marks, but I don't dare to think about that. We have a nice night and joke around before the twins begin to fall asleep in mine and Fabian's laps. I then realize how tired I am and decide to go to bed too. Fabian helps me put the girls to bed and give me a long, loving kiss goodnight. I change into my pajamas and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

***Break***

I wake up in the morning and feel great. That is until I fell my ankle painfully throbbing. I am almost afraid to look but I do anyway. When I lift up the sheet, I realize my ankle is swollen to almost double its normal size. I don't worry much though and get up to take a shower. Walking is almost too much but I have already caused enough trouble this week.

After my shower, I put on a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue Hollister tee shirt. I wear a pair of gray converse so that you can't see my ankle. I finish getting ready just as the girls wake up. I change, dress and feed both of them before going downstairs.

We sit and have a great breakfast. Then, everyone decides they want to play with Sarah and Emily. We play for a while but then everything goes downhill. Jerome gets up to use the bathroom and accidentally steps on my left ankle, the bad one. I bite my lip so hard too keep from crying out that I draw blood and clench my eyes shut to stop the tears. Fabian notices though and is at my side immediately.

"Nina what's wrong?" He asks.

I manage to squeak out, "Nothing." He doesn't believe me for a second. Instead, he scoops me up and places me gently onto the couch. I make a move to say nothing is wrong once again and return to the floor. Instead he keeps me on the couch and gives me a look that says I better tell him what is wrong.

"My left ankle," I mutter. He still looks a bit confused. I rephrase saying, "Yesterday, _he_ grabbed my ankle and twisted it." Fabian lets out a soft sigh and I know what he is thinking: _Why didn't you tell someone?_ He doesn't say anything, just gently unties my shoes. He takes the right one off first so no one really freaks too much, yet. Once my left shoe is off well… let's just say the left shoe coming off was taking the top off of insanity. It was literal chaos. My ankle was more swollen than it was this morning. It was a bit more swollen and there was a bruise forming where Jerome had stepped on it. Amber started freaking out first and yelling, "Trudy! Trudy, there's something wrong with Nina's ankle!" Then the twins started crying obnoxiously loud. Alfie tried to make them laugh instead, but they only cried louder. Next, Trudy came rushing in wondering what was wrong. I lost track of what was going on after that. My only thought was: _Why me?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina POV**

After about five minutes, I was still on the couch. I took a minute to look at the chaos around me. The room looked sort of like this:

Amber was still screeching about something. Don't get me wrong, Amber is great and everything but the girl gets loud. Then there was was Trudy and Fabian in some intense discussion, probably about whether or not I need a hospital. The others must have left the room a bit after Amber started yelling because finally there was Alfie with the girls. The girls were still quite upset. Meanwhile, there was Alfie with a look of distress on his face. He seems to have given up on trying to make them laugh. Sarah and Emily continued to cry and I couldn't take it anymore. I lifted myself off the couch, ignoring the throbbing in my ankle, and scooped up the girls. I'm not sure how Fabian didn't notice but I left the room with a girl on each hip and made my way outside to the porch swing.

In the past couple of days, I've been singing a different song to the girls. Amber is still the only one who knows I sing to them. No one else has caught me yet. Not even Fabian knows I sing.

The day we met

Frozen I held my bresth

Right from the start

I knew I had found a home for my

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand Years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

As i wrapped up singing, I turned to see Amber in the doorway waiting for me. I gave her a slight smile.

In return she said," Fabian suddenly noticed you were gone and like almost had a panic attack. I told him I'd come find you cause I totes knew you'd be singing. Though I don't know why you still don't sing around people. You have a lovely voice."

I just slowly stood and replied," You know why Ambs. Now let's go inside."

I laughed when I heard her groan in reply. We've had this conversation plenty of times. It ended the same way every time. She would try and convince me to sing in front of people, I would say no. Amber, my mom, Sarah, and Emily are the only people who have ever heard me sing. I don't actually know why I don't though. Well I sort of do. It's just I feel like the more people that hear me sing, the less special it becomes. At the same time, I don't really have stage fright or anything either. I just kind of don't do it, like an unwritten rule.

***Break***

We made our way back into the common room and I almost laughed at Fabian's face. Amber was right, he did look ready to have a panic attack.

Before I could say anything, he was already talking,"Are you okay? Why are you standing? How are Sarah and Emily? Where did you go?"

He took a deep breath to continue but before he could, I cut him off with a kiss.

Once he calmed down, I answered his questions in order,"I'm okay. Because I can. They're fine. To get some fresh air."

He smiled at me and took Sarah from my right arm. I heard Amber make a quiet "aww' sound from behind us and we both had to chuckle at her antics. We managed to look up at the same time and I knd of got lost in his eyes.

I was broken from my trance when Fabian whispered a soft " I love you."

I couldn't help but smile as I replied," I love you too."

We leaned in and sealed the moment with a sweet kiss. I pulled back but not too far as I stayed with my forehead against his. The moment was broken, though, when we heard the click of a camera and Amber exclaiming, "You guys are so cute!"

This time we really did laugh. You've got to love Amber.

***Break***

So I'd managed to convince everyone, especially Fabian and Amber, that I didn't need a hospital at all last night. I'd told them I'd be just fine with some ice and a couple pain killers. That might've been a mistake but since today is the first day of school, there was no way I was missing it for a little ankle injury. I guess that's if you could call it little. You see my ankle may or may not be double in size or purple-ish in color. No big deal. So I got up, put on my uniform, and made my way to the girls to get them ready for the day. I couldn't be happier that Trudy offered to watch them while we're at school. I gave Sarah and Emily each a good morning hug and kiss and dressed them in cute outfits for the day. Once I was satisfied with all of our appearances, we made our way down to breakfast.

***Break***

Breakfast was pretty uneventful. There were surprisingly no food fights. I sat down in my usual seat next to Fabian and greeted him with a good morning kiss. Alfie started catcalling while the girls made "aww" sounds and Jerome yelled "Get a room!"

The noise died down and Fabian asked," How's your ankle this morning?"

"It's fine. Actually, it's feeling alot better," I lied smoothly, knowing if i said anything else we would be missing school. I had actually gotten better about lying, so Fabian totally didn't expect anything. I happened to glance at Amber while there was a puase in our conversation and realized she knew I was making it up.

Before i had too much time to think about it, Fabian said,"If you're sure. you'll let me know if anything changes, yeah?"

"Totally," I replied,"Love you.'

He smiled,"Love you too."

***Break***

After breakfast, Fabian and I said our goodbyes to the girls. I actually had some trouble with that. I completely trust Truday and everything but I haven't left the girls alone with someone elso for this long ever. The whole house made our way outside to walk across together and that's when I really noticed how bad my ankle was hurting. Without the girls around, I had nothing to distract me from the pain. I totally tried to pplay it cool and it worked on Fabian. Amber,however, not so much. After about two minutes she made her way over to me. Fabian was talking with the boys about something.

Before I could get a word in, Amber said," So like on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is your ankle right now?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about," I tried, hoping she would buy it. She totally didn't.

" Really because I could see how swollen it was from about ten feet away. When are you gonna tell Fabian?"

I sighed,"After school because I am not missing the first day."

She laughed," You are one crazy girl, Nina Martin."

***Break***

As the day went on, my ankle got worse. Drama was awful because we were dancing but I managed to play it off until gym. That was when things went bad. So I totally forgot we had gym and the fact that we had to change. Which meant I didn't have knee socks to cover my ankle. Then when we got outside, we found out we would be doing sprints. Now I was almost caught when Amber nearly strted screaming when she took a look at my ankle. When I saw what she was about to do, I slapped a hand over her mouth and whispered,"Don't scream,okay. I will be fine" SHe nodded quckly but I don't think she belived me. So I got in line for sprints and started running. Now sprinting isn't usually a problem for me because of soccer. However the pain in my ankle was making it quite difficult. Finally, after my last set Icouldn't take it anymore. I literally just sat on the ground right behind the finish line. The gym teacher ,Esther, looked reallly confused but I swear I has never seen Amber sprint so fast in her entire life. Before I knew it, both Fabian and Amber were on either side of me firing questions.

"Are you okay?"

"How bad is it?"

"Do you need...?"

Finally I had enough and yelled,"Guys!" Once they had queited I said,"Just help me get off the ground and we can go from there, okay?"

they nodded quickly and got me off the ground. After talking to the teacher, we made our way back to Anubis.

***Break***

We got back to Anubis and after talking to trudy we decided I probably should go to the hospital. As I made my way slowly up the stairs to change before we left I heard something that almost sent me tumbling down the stairs.

It was Sarah saying,"He's coming Nina. He's coming."

**Okay so that is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry it took so long. I know the ending was kind of a cliff hanger but I guess you'll have to come back and read some more to see what happens next. I hope you liked my bits of Fabina fluff too. I miss them so much :(**


End file.
